1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, in which light transmitting and receiving performance is high and mounting reliability is improved.
2. Related Art
Light receiving devices, for example, semiconductor devices for digital versatile discs (referred to as DVD) and electronic devices for use in imaging devices for digital cameras, have a structure in which an element, for example, a semiconductor element is coated with transparent sealing resin so as to introduce an optical signal and transmit the optical signal to a semiconductor and to protect the element from outside influences.
With developments in technologies in recent years, in the case of using typical sealing resin capable of mixing reinforcement substances such as glass filler, for example, as disclosed in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-133500, there has been adopted a method in which semiconductor elements are arranged in a matrix shape on a substrate and the whole aggregate of the semiconductor elements are coated with sealing resin. The reason why such method has been applicable is that reinforcement substances such as glass filler are mixed with the sealing resin and rigidity of the sealing resin is improved, and hardening contraction and thermal contraction of the sealing resin are suppressed; as a result, substrate warpage is reduced and it becomes possible to coat the sealing resin in a large area. A semiconductor device which adopts the method has a structure in which a periphery of semiconductor elements arranged on a lead frame is coated with sealing resin mixed with glass filler, and the lead frame and the sealing resin are cut into predetermined sizes.
Also in a semiconductor device which treats an optical signal, for example, as disclosed in FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 03-11757 and FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 62-257757, there is a structure in which a light transmission member is fixed on a functional unit of a semiconductor element by transparent adhesive, and the periphery of the semiconductor element and the light transmission member is coated with sealing resin.
In addition, in an example shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 2000-173947, there is adopted a structure in which expensive glass lenses are directly jointed on functional units of a semiconductor element by anode junction, respectively; and the periphery of the semiconductor element and the mounted glass lenses is coated with sealing resin.